


First Words

by StarryNox



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twin AU, m!robin is named rahim and f!robin is ruya, the ones where it's the first words your soulmate says to you, this is purely self-indulgent and not actually romantic lol, though it's not really touched upon in detail in this it is referenced just. you've been warned, validar is not a good dad though like...warning that he's abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: In hindsight, he would wonder how he didn’t realize it sooner.





	First Words

On good days, Rahim rather liked the idea of soulmates. There was something nice about knowing that there was someone out there who was right for you, even if he knew that _how_ they fit together wasn’t a given. Even better, he could count on meeting his soulmate—with the first words they would ever say to him written on his skin, how could he not? That had to count for something.

 

On bad days, Rahim hated the idea of soulmates—or, if he was being specific, he rather hated Ruya’s. It had nothing to do with her, or her soulmate for that matter, and everything to do with the fact that those pesky words on her skin were in Ylissean, and to say that their father was less than pleased by that fact was the understatement of the century, perhaps longer.

 

Not that he really cared what his father thought—he’d gone against his wishes and come to Ylisse for college, and the heart of Ylisse, at that—but he did hate that the mere presence of Ruya’s soulmate marking meant that the general apathy directed at himself became outright disdain towards his sister, and even more than that, he hated that such a small thing meant that he was going to university, and his sister was not.

 

Granted, he wasn’t sure exactly how much of this was because of her soulmate marking and how much of this was because their father was an ass, but either way, he was more than a little irritated on her behalf.

 

Today was more of a bad day than a good one, seeing as he’d received a flurry of texts from Ruya the evening prior detailing their father’s latest wrongdoing. So, when Chrom wondered aloud over dinner whether he’d get a chance to meet his soulmate soon, Rahim wasn’t quite in the mood for the topic of discussion.

 

“What’s the point of worrying about it? It’s not like waiting a while longer is gonna kill you.” He felt a little guilty about reacting so negatively, but Chrom, bless him, only offered a sympathetic smile.

 

“Your father, again?” Rahim sighed, resting his elbow on the table even though he knew it wasn’t really considered polite.

 

“When is it not? Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be taking it out on you, but…” Chrom shook his head. “Ruya asked about university again, and it went about as well as you’d expect, with him.” He grimaced.

 

“So…not well, then.” Rahim snorted. “There’s really nothing you can do to convince him?”

 

“Probably not. You’d think he’d at least let her go to college in Plegia—half of his supposed reasoning is her soul mark, of all things.” He shook his head. “But he won’t even let her do that. He says he doesn’t trust her, or something, never mind the fact that studied her butt off all through high school.” He let out one last huff, deciding that he should probably end his ramblings there before he got upset with his father all over again. “But anyway, sorry. I still shouldn’t be bringing you down with that, seeing as you’re excited to meet your soulmate and all.”

 

“It’s all right, really,” Chrom reassured. “I dunno, it’s just…I feel a little antsy about it, you know? I’ve just got this hunch that I’m going to meet them soon.” Rahim raised an eyebrow. “Funny, isn’t it? I’d always dismissed it when others said they felt it, too.”

 

“So did I,” Rahim replied with a little shake of his head. “But I guess it’s better than meeting your soulmate once and not realizing it.” Chrom shrugged.

“Maybe. I have to say I’m a little nervous—if the words are any indication, our first meeting might be a little rocky.”

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, he would wonder how he didn’t realize it sooner. He’d seen the words upon Ruya’s back often enough, and he’d certainly seen Chrom’s handwriting on more than one occasion. Sure, he hadn’t ever gotten a glimpse of his friend’s soul mark, but he still thought he should’ve recognized the signs far earlier than this moment.

Their day had begun normal enough—they’d gone to classes, and Rahim went to his job while Chrom had his sports practice, and they reconvened to grab groceries before settling into their apartment for the night. But upon their arrival, they found Ruya slumped against their front door, fast asleep. Rahim gaped. Chrom, however, was far more adaptable, and set down his bags of groceries to keel at her side and giving her a light shake.

“There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know,” he quipped, a smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes. Ruya blinked at him, rubbing her eyes, and Rahim wondered if she was too exhausted to realize what had just transpired. But then again, he supposed he was shocked enough for the both of them—he doubted his jaw could drop lower if it tried.

“Well, unless you can find me a better one, then it’ll have to do,” Ruya grumbled, wincing as she sat up straight. Chrom’s smile vanished, only to be replaced by slack jawed expression, and Rahim finally found his voice.

“Chrom, this is Ruya. Ruya, Chrom. I reckon you’ll be seeing an awful lot of each other soon.” Chrom nodded dumbly, and Ruya stared at him quizzically before her own eyes widened, and she whirled so quickly to face Chrom that he leaned back out of instinct.

“ _You_.” She laughed, and though Chrom seemed unsure about the whole thing, he offered a crooked smile in return. “This is not how I expected us to meet.”

Rahim didn’t really pay much attention as he let Chrom help Ruya up from the floor, taking the opportunity to stick his key into the lock. It’d probably dawn on Chrom at some point that he was the reason Ruya had been kept a prisoner in their own home, but…casting the two a glance out of the corner of his eye, he thought they’d be just fine.


End file.
